


the light of a thousand stars

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, high!jensen, singing jensen, vegascon15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So honey now... take me into your loving armssssssss!” Jensen sways a little to the music, “Kiss me under the light of a thousand starssssss... Place your head on my beating heart!” He closes his eyes with a grin, “I'm thinking out loud... that maybe we found love right where we are...” </p><p>A voice calls out from somewhere down the hall, “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” </p><p>Jensen turns to scowl at the source of the voice before hollering, “Hey, FUCK YOU!” </p><p>He opens his mouth to say something else but suddenly Misha’s there and he’s got a hand on the collar of his shirt as he yanks him into the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely moofy's fault... and jensen's. like, buddy. sweetie. cutie pie angel face - please locate your chill. you do not have a chill when you are stoned, my friend.
> 
> this is obviously set after when jensen sang sister christian at vegascon. cause, like... did you see how cuddly he was up there? all the touching with the dudes? like, go look at the pictures from elsiecat on livejournal. their faces are all like "um please help why is he touching me so much."

He _really_ shouldn’t have done those shots that they offered him backstage.

He’s fine, more-or-less. He made it all the way back to the hotel and found Misha’s floor easily enough. He only knocked on like... three other doors before he found the right one.

“Miissssshhhhhaaaaaa,” Jensen whines as he rests his forehead on the cool hotel room door. “Missshhhhhhhh! Let me innnnnnn!” 

Misha’s reply is muffled through the heavy door but Jensen knows what the, “Ngh” means. It means his boyfriend has already gone to bed for the night (the old man he is) and he’s not really interested in doing it for a second time tonight. 

“Mishaaaaa!” He tries again and kicks the door gently with his boot, “Mish! Misha! Dmitriiiiii!” 

His voice trails off into something closer to sing-song and it makes him giggle. He likes singing. He has a good voice.

“ _Billiammmmmmm!_ ” Jensen sings with a huge, doofy looking grin on his face and he immediately bursts into semi-hysterical giggles. 

He turns around and slides down onto the floor with his back resting against the hotel room door, still laughing, “Get it Mish? Cause, like, Shatner’s name is William... but also, like... he prefers to be called _Bill_.” Jensen has to cover his mouth with his hands so he doesn’t start cackling, “ ** _Billiam_**!!” 

He’s very, very proud of himself. That is a _clever_ fucking joke. 

It is, in fact, so clever that something must be genuinely wrong for Misha to not have immediately opened the door and pulled Jensen into the room to make out with him.

Jensen turns and scowls at the door, knocking loudly, “Mish! Open up, you jerkface!” He pouts, whining as he rests his forehead against the door again, “Are you mad at me?” 

He almost misses the text notification that Danneel had JJ record for him over his birthday weekend. It takes him a second to pull his phone out of his back pocket and when he sees that there’s three new texts from Misha, his whole face lights up. 

His face falls into a hard pout and he huffs petulantly as he hurriedly types a response. 

He snickers to himself at the joke, actually reaches a hand over his shoulder to pat himself on the back. He’s on a roll tonight. Misha’s really missing out.

Jensen sighs when he doesn’t get a response and lets his head thud back against the door while he thinks.

If Misha doesn’t want to deal with him, that means he’s mad. Right? Right.

So. When Danneel’s mad at him for doing something stupid and he apologizes in a dumb, sappy way, she always forgives him. Clearly this will work on Misha.

“Right?” He asks the wall across from him and grins after a moment, nodding, “Right.” 

Jensen giggles and shakes his head, “Man, I’m a great boyfriend. Husband. Busband.” 

His options for romantic are limited to what’s in this hallway and, well - there’s not really anything in this hallway. 

The Venetian is an absolutely beautiful, really cool hotel. It’s cheesy as hell but Jensen loves that stupid canal and the shops in there. He loves taking Danneel on the gondola and he loves going down there with Misha at night to watch the ceiling change.

As cool as the hotel is, the hallways are lame as _fuck_. 

There’s like... a table at the end of the hallway, and there’s a pot of fake flowers on it. They’re ugly and Misha’s not ugly, so clearly those are not gonna work.

He looks at the other end of the hallway even though it’s only approximately six feet away from him. 

There’s somebody’s hotel room... and an ugly picture.

“Ugh,” Jensen scoffs with a slightly disgusted look on his face, “Gross.”

He thinks for a second before remembering that google is a thing that might have answers.

He pulls up his phone and clicks on the Chrome app that Danneel downloaded for him and his last search pops up before he can stop it.

If this was a cartoon, there would be a lightbulb popping up over his head.

“Oh shit,” he grins broadly at his phone, his whole face lighting up, “That’s _genius_.” 

* * *

Ok, so, he knows he’s not sober because this seems like a foolproof idea. 

They just watched this movie a few weeks ago so honestly, it’s _perfect_. 

He’s standing outside of Misha’s hotel room holding his phone over his head like it’s a boom box while _Thinking Out Loud_ plays over the speaker(s). 

Jensen’s singing along horribly, and he knows it, but he doesn’t care. He likes this song, it makes him think of all the people he loves, and he liked singing it earlier today. It makes him wants to dance with Misha in some cheesy moonlit romcom bullshit situation. 

“And, darling, I will be loving youuuuu, 'til we're 70-teeeeeeee,” he sings as he rests his back against the wall behind him. “And, baby, my... _heart_ could still fall as hard at 37!” 

He giggles at the lyric change and misses the next couple lines of the song.

“So honey now... take me into your loving armssssssss!” Jensen sways a little to the music, “Kiss me under the light of a thousand starssssss... Place your head on my beating heart!” He closes his eyes with a grin, “I'm thinking out loud... that maybe we found love right where we are...” 

A voice calls out from somewhere down the hall, “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

Jensen turns to scowl at the source of the voice before hollering, “Hey, FUCK YOU!” 

He opens his mouth to say something else but suddenly Misha’s there and he’s got a hand on the collar of his shirt as he yanks him into the room.

When the door slams shut and he’s shoved up against it, Jensen grins at the slightly shorter man with his hair all mussed up and the scowl he always has when he gets woken up in the middle of the night, “Hey hot stuff.” 

Misha shoves him against the door again, this time more gently, “Don’t hey me, asshole. I was sleeping.” 

“I wasn’t,” Jensen giggles and wraps his arms around Misha’s neck, slotting a thigh in between his legs, “I was singing.”

His boyfriend rolls his eyes and sighs tiredly,“I heard.” 

That makes him giggle all over again and he shakes his head, letting it rest back against the door, “Uh uh, I was with the band. I sang, um...” He blinks at Misha, getting distracted by how cute his boyfriend is.

“You sang...?” Misha prompts with a small, knowing smile on his face. 

“Songs,” Jensen giggles at his joke, squirming a little when he feels Misha’s hand slip under his shirt, “Sister Christian. That ginger dude. Some other stuff.”

Misha hums quietly, and nods as he murmurs, “I’m sure you had all the girls swooning, babe.” 

Jensen pouts a little and moves forward, stumbling as he pulls Misha into a proper hug, nuzzling his face into his neck as he mumbles, “Don’t care.” 

Thankfully Misha manages to catch them when he stumbles, and he moves both of his hands to Jensen’s hips as he rubs soothing circles into them, “Why’s that?” 

He’s used to Jensen using him like a scratching pole for a cat when he gets high. He brings a hand up to run through the hair at the back of his head and kisses his temple carefully.

It makes Jensen sigh contently and relax against him as he mumbles, “You weren’t there to see it.” 

Jensen feels more than he hears the huff of a laugh next to his ear and he presses a gentle, if not a little sloppy, kiss to the juncture of Misha’s neck and shoulder.

“You’re getting sappy in your old age, grandpa,” Misha murmurs fondly as he starts walking them back towards the bed.

“’m not old,” Jensen mumbles back petulantly as he tightens his arms around Misha. “You’re old. Shut up.” 

“Mmm, you sure know how to sweet talk ‘em, babe,” the sleep rough voice and the chuckle that accompany it make Jensen’s heart stutter in his chest.

 _Jesus_ , he’s so in love. 

Misha stops when they get to the bed and he moves away just enough that he can take off the blue shirt Jensen’s got on, sliding it off of his shoulders.

Jensen just stares at him in something akin to awe while he works on removing the unnecessary items of clothing. It’s ass-o’clock in the morning so he’s moving slower than usual, and it doesn’t bother him in the least. 

Especially when Misha pushes him down onto the bed so he’s sitting and presses a kiss to the top of his thigh once his jeans are off. 

Sometimes Jensen wonders how he got so incredibly lucky. He has the worlds most amazing wife and, somehow, he’s lucky enough to be able to share his life with Misha and Vicki too.

He’s got no idea what he did to deserve this much love in his life but he’d like to thank every single deity there is for it.

“Hey,” he murmurs when they’re laying in the giant bed, facing each other from their pillows.

Misha’s eyes are already closed again as soon as the covers are pulled up, “Hmm?” 

Jensen wiggles closer in the bed and tucks his face into Misha’s neck as soon as he’s close enough, unabashedly clinging to him like an octopus, “I like you.” 

He feels strong arms wrap around him protectively as Misha mumbles into his hair, “That’s nice, J... go the fuck to sleep.” 

He giggles quietly and whispers back, “I love you too.”

Misha presses a kiss to the top of his head and starts to run a hand through his hair again as his breathing evens out.

Jensen smiles to himself when he knows Misha’s asleep and snuggles closer.

It’s fine. He’ll just tell him in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at bibrotears on tumblr.
> 
> obligatory apologies to jensen and misha.


End file.
